the movie: the film: the musical
by XxBestFanfictionWriterEverxX
Summary: hadow the hedgehog (my oc) reads a fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: the reckoning: the fanfiction

One day hadow the hedgehog (my totally original oc) decided to read some narusasu fan fiction but he was too young so he lied about his age but then he got cursed by the site because it was an ancient Egyptian website and now he is cursed to never be able to maths class again "oh no" she said "I will never be able to leave maths class ever NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed while completing the quadric formula because he was still stuck in English class obviously so he attempted to use chaos control (totally my own original superpower I gave him with his shadow evil side too I made this up on my own do not steal) but the history teacher who was narusasu because of the evil curse took the dragon balls he was using for it so he couldn't and now he was sad :,((((((((((((((((((((((((

Also paul the hedgehog( fs70/200H/f/2010/158/9/f/Paul_the_Hedgehog_by_ ) was there and he got rid of the curse using his super nine tails and messiah of all (because he is secretly jesus but shhhhh that's in five acts) powers and everyone was happy forever

But then slever man (hadows totally original friend) burst into the room, everyone in the room screamed except for narusasu who who exclaims "moe moe", which prompted moe moe ( fs71/f/2012/081/7/e/moe_moe_by_ )

To enter the room "what is it narusasu, it was just my boyfriend slever man entering the room" moe moe said petting his pet drqagon (a totally original creature I made up its scientific name is the donutus stealus after people keep stealing it calling it something stupid like dragons and stuff)that was always there in the corner of the room ya dumb dumb, anyway so everyone was sitting around confused and bored because the curse was gone and the fact that they were in sports class so they didn't have much to do aside from read boring books about the past. Oh yeah moe moe is there too they are catgirl version of moe from the simsems (my tv show I made) and is the boyfriend of slever man anyway everyone was reading books about maths while narusasu was writing narusasu fanfiction "what are you doing" slever man asked narusasu "oh I'm just writing narusasu fanfiction" "b-but wait" exclaimed moe moe "that would mean that you made the ancient Egyptian fanfiction website "bwahaha indeed so that I could trap you all in my narusasu fanfictions forever" narusasu said trapping them in the fanfiction forever "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" NOO'd hadow who was also reading english books but also listening in on the conversation at the same time because he is super powerful and can do that because of his dark side ears able to hear anything. Inside the fanfiction naruto and sauske were touching the butts when everyone fell onto them but they dodged using their magical ninja powers and exclaimed "who areyouuuuuuuu" "we are from the future" exclaimed everyone back "ooooh" ohh'd naruto and sauske while preparing to touch butts again "we need to get out of here" hadow explained but siddenly pauls nine tailed fox got pissed at narutos nine tailed fox and so they fought and while they fought they ripped hole in spacetime to the past and then they fought in the past and paul hit naruto so he got really mad and killed paul but paul came back to life and trapped naruto inside sauskes butt forever and hadow got mad and punched paul saying "he was out only way out dunny" but paul revealed he was the bad guy who was behind everything all along: he was goku and he went super sajin and punched paul into real life which was bad because real life sucked and the auther got mad and put him back into the story and so goku fought hadow and everyone died except for narusasu who is god and paul was his son because he was jesus and the nine tiled fox the end.


	2. Chapter 1 the reckoning the fanfiction

One day hadow the hedgehog (my totally original oc) decided to read some narusasu fan fiction but he was too young so he lied about his age but then he got cursed by the site because it was an ancient Egyptian website and now he is cursed to never be able to maths class again "oh no" she said "I will never be able to leave maths class ever NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed while completing the quadric formula because he was still stuck in English class obviously so he attempted to use chaos control (totally my own original superpower I gave him with his shadow evil side too I made this up on my own do not steal) but the history teacher who was narusasu because of the evil curse took the dragon balls he was using for it so he couldn't and now he was sad :,((((((((((((((((((((((((

Also paul the hedgehog( fs70/200H/f/2010/158/9/f/Paul_the_Hedgehog_by_ ) was there and he got rid of the curse using his super nine tails and messiah of all (because he is secretly jesus but shhhhh that's in five acts) powers and everyone was happy forever

But then slever man (hadows totally original friend) burst into the room, everyone in the room screamed except for narusasu who who exclaims "moe moe", which prompted moe moe ( fs71/f/2012/081/7/e/moe_moe_by_ )

To enter the room "what is it narusasu, it was just my boyfriend slever man entering the room" moe moe said petting his pet drqagon (a totally original creature I made up its scientific name is the donutus stealus after people keep stealing it calling it something stupid like dragons and stuff)that was always there in the corner of the room ya dumb dumb, anyway so everyone was sitting around confused and bored because the curse was gone and the fact that they were in sports class so they didn't have much to do aside from read boring books about the past. Oh yeah moe moe is there too they are catgirl version of moe from the simsems (my tv show I made) and is the boyfriend of slever man anyway everyone was reading books about maths while narusasu was writing narusasu fanfiction "what are you doing" slever man asked narusasu "oh I'm just writing narusasu fanfiction" "b-but wait" exclaimed moe moe "that would mean that you made the ancient Egyptian fanfiction website "bwahaha indeed so that I could trap you all in my narusasu fanfictions forever" narusasu said trapping them in the fanfiction forever "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" NOO'd hadow who was also reading english books but also listening in on the conversation at the same time because he is super powerful and can do that because of his dark side ears able to hear anything. Inside the fanfiction naruto and sauske were touching the butts when everyone fell onto them but they dodged using their magical ninja powers and exclaimed "who areyouuuuuuuu" "we are from the future" exclaimed everyone back "ooooh" ohh'd naruto and sauske while preparing to touch butts again "we need to get out of here" hadow explained but siddenly pauls nine tailed fox got pissed at narutos nine tailed fox and so they fought and while they fought they ripped hole in spacetime to the past and then they fought in the past and paul hit naruto so he got really mad and killed paul but paul came back to life and trapped naruto inside sauskes butt forever and hadow got mad and punched paul saying "he was out only way out dunny" but paul revealed he was the bad guy who was behind everything all along: he was goku and he went super sajin and punched paul into real life which was bad because real life sucked and the auther got mad and put him back into the story and so goku fought hadow and everyone died except for narusasu who is god and paul was his son because he was jesus and the nine tiled fox the end.


End file.
